


Estranged to Engaged

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Incognito, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: As part of Team Rocket's plot, Jessie agrees to go incognito as some spoiled rich heir's estranged fiancée. What's the guy's name... James? It turns out to be a difficult situation, and he's not at all like she suspected. However, the same goes vice-versa. Who's leading who down a rabbit hole, and where will they end up?
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my first pokefanfic in... Years. Check my profile if you're really curious, lol. This was a random what-if idea I've been working on for a while, a pre-canon divergence AU if it wasn't obvious from the summary. I finally finished [the draft of] it a few weeks ago and now I'm posting. It is a Jessie/James story, or it gets there eventually. I'll try for updates every other week, but even though it's mostly done, after 2020... Haha... Not going to count on personal or even world circumstances not slowing me up. But still, that's the plan for now. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Though it's not the ultimate focus of the story, fair warning for some depictions/mentions of various types of abuse. This will be the only warning for all chapters.

Jessie slammed the door to the meeting room open, not caring what anyone's reaction would be. Two agents sat with Meowth, each pouring over a different set of papers. One immediately left, and Jessie didn't stop him. "Hey," she began, glancing at the note clutched in her hand before glaring back at Meowth. "What is this you've got me doing?"

"Hello Jess, what's the issue?" Meowth said, leaning over with a smile as the remaining agent, Mondo, pushed back from the table as if to remove himself. "Well, you're good at this kind of stuff, right? This should be a piece of cake for you."

Upon hearing the compliment, Jessie calmed down from her initial anger, but still scowled. "I know I'm near perfect at playing a part for anyone, for an afternoon, maybe even a whole weekend event. I can pass as someone familiar from a distance, or make up a whole new persona." Jessie sighed happily as she complimented herself, then opened her eyes and glared at Meowth. "Neither is what you're suggesting here! Can't you think of a better plan than this?"

"H-Hey, it's not just because you're my best bud or something, but you're really perfect for this part. Take a look." Meowth offered a picture.

Jessie studied the image as Mondo looked back and forth from his own copy to Jessie. "Wow, I thought so before, but seeing Miss Jessie now, she really does resemble this person. She could fool anyone, they look like twins!" he commented.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she studied the person in the picture. The woman with curled hair wasn't just dressed fancy, she also had quite the self-involved expression. "I don't see that much resemblance."

"Well, of course, you're much more beautiful. But Master Meowth is right, you could play this part perfectly," Mondo gushed.

Meowth sighed after Mondo's words diffused things. "Right," it agreed. "Couldn't you just listen before you say no? There's more to it than what's on the memo!"

Jessie still folded her arms, though she relaxed and sat down with them. "Fine, I'll hear it," she agreed.

Meowth nodded. It slid some papers around before finding the newspaper article. "This family that has really pissed off the boss recently, but not on purpose. It's not like they want to go against Team Rocket, but they've become a wild card. They've been getting in the way, you could say."

"And what does that have to do with the 'undercover' thing you want me to do?" Jessie asked, glancing away from the paper without interest.

"That family you'd be going into is the one! They're buying what the boss wants as 'investments', then not investing in his science projects."

"The parents of this guy, you mean? You think I could change their minds undercover?" Jessie said. That might not be as bad as what she was thinking.

"That's part of it. You could influence them to do what the boss wants. Even if that doesn't work, maybe you can make plans for us to steal a bunch of valuables from them. This family is majorly rich!" Meowth passed over more paperwork which Jessie declined to read.

"So, I'd have to pose as this guy's fiancée? First of all, I don't think I can trick someone that's that close, and second of all, what if the real fiancée shows up?"

Meowth nodded. "Here's the story. They've been engaged since they were kids, and from what I found out, they're not close. They should have married as soon as they grew up, but then she decided to go study in Kalos. She's done with school now, but decided not to come back for almost a year now. We'll gonna have you be her, finally returning!"

"It's still weird," Jessie said, shaking her head. She did have fantasies about being someone's fiancée, and maybe it wouldn't be so strange to just play the part for a day... But this long term thing, being with a guy that thought they'd get married for a while... That could get uncomfortable.

"Come on, Jess! This is our chance to turn things around for us!" Meowth pushed. "Just give it a chance. You could leave any time once we get started."

Jessie sighed, then nodded. They were having a streak of bad luck as far as their work went. The disaster on the St. Anne was blamed completely on them, and they hadn't had a successfully mission since. This really could help them. "Fine," she said, scowling again as she looked at the picture of the person she was going to 'be' for a while.

"Thanks, Jess!" Meowth said, tapping its friend's hand with glee.

"I envy this guy... Getting married to the lovely Miss Jessie," Mondo said, sighing as he stared out into space.

"Mondo!" Jessie shouted loud enough to shake the thoughts out of her junior's head. "Don't go thinking any weird things. Same for you, Meowth! I mean it. There's not going to be any wedding. I want to get in and out of this assignment as soon as possible."

* * *

Walking up to the mansion from the limo, Jessie was sure she perfectly fit the part. As much as she hated to admit it, once she'd done her hair and put on this kind of overly fluffy dress, she did look a lot like that woman in the picture. Any differences should have a minimal impact, since this loving fiancée hadn't visited her suitor for half a decade or so. This idea wasn't nearly as bad as Jessie had considered it to be before.

Or so Jessie thought for a few minutes, before she rang the doorbell and the couple answered it. "Jessebelle!" the woman said, giving Jessie a hug. "It's been so long, and it's so good to see you."

"Yeah, I mean..." Jessie froze a second. "Yes, I'm happy to see you again, Miss, um-"

"Oh, dear, I know it's been a while, but there's no need to be so formal. Just call me 'mother', as usual."

This really was weird, Jessie thought, but took a deep breath before she truly dove into her character. "Mother, Father, I can't tell you how overjoyed I am to be back!"

"As are we," the father spoke up. "I know our son has missed you as well. He's so undeserving of your hand, so we'll thank you in his place."

"Oh no, I'm the one that's undeserving," Jessie said. As the man raised his eyebrow, she laughed to cover up any unnoticed faux pas. Her new 'mother' began to laugh as well, and stepped aside, inviting Jessie into the house and down the hall where a delicious looking lunch was already prepared. Jessie made sure to eat daintily, following any high class rules for eating that she'd studied.

If she made any mistakes, they didn't appear to notice. Jessie's new 'parents' just engaged in small talk with her about various things, such as the weather. It was pretty tedious, but Jessie was sure to lay on the politeness and not go into detail about 'her' stay in Kalos or all the things she'd studied in school. Everything was just so beautiful, her schooling was just so valuable.

Eventually, the conversation faded, long after they'd finished their lunch. As the father took his leave from the room and the servants cleaned the dishes, the mother turned to Jessie. "You must be so tired from your travels. Do you want to go upstairs and unpack? Oh... I'd just thought of this, dear. When will your luggage arrive?"

Jessie froze, mentally berating Meowth for the oversight. Of course a rich girl should have a lot of luggage and she'd just come in this costume with a small purse. "The airline lost it, but they'll deliver it soon!" Jessie quickly thought of an explanation.

"How troublesome. Well, perhaps you'll be able to manage with what you left in your room. We can go out tomorrow for anything you might need if your luggage hasn't been delivered by then. Have a nice rest dear, we'll call you for dinner."

Jessie nodded. She stood up, and hesitated at the door. There was another oversight of Meowth's 'perfect plan'. The Jessebelle girl knew this house well, having visited regularly since she'd been young. She even had her own private room. Jessie wasn't sure which way to go in this ridiculously sized mansion. "Excuse me," Jessie began, improvising. "Would it be too much trouble to have help carrying my bag up?" Maybe that request was too weird, but it was the best Jessie could think of.

"Of course not, dear! I'm sorry I hadn't thought to offer it in the first place." The mother nodded to butler before turning back to Jessie. "I can't imagine why he decided not to join us, but James should be upstairs. I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing you."

Jessie tried to appear thrilled, but her face settled into an anxious state as the help led her to her destination. She tried not to stare too much at the fancy displays and decor in the hall, and look like this was all normal for her. "Um, where is..." Jessie paused to remember 'her' fiancé's name. "James?"

"Master James's room is the same place as before, connected to the same sitting room as yours."

Jessie nodded. Once they came to 'her' bedroom, she let out a brief noise of surprise despite herself. The place really was impressive. The bed seemed far too large for one person, and there was enough space for a decent sized apartment otherwise. The room was similarly adorned to the outside, and perfectly clean. It was almost like a museum. Jessie took a look outside the window in the expansive garden, and then took a peak at the large private bathroom with both a generous soaking tub and decoratively titled shower.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jessebelle, I had almost forgotten to pass along the message."

"What's that?" Jessie asked, turning back to the man who had just dropped her bag on a table.

"Master James said he was going to wait to greet you in private, in the sitting room. I believe he's there now."

Jessie nodded. She'd almost been getting caught up in all the luxury. She could get used to this kind of lifestyle. But she was here with a job to do, and that involved making nice to the family's bratty heir. As a fiancée, no less. How did these two greet each other? Was it something like a handshake, since Meowth had said they weren't too close? They were getting married though. He might expect a hug, or a kiss. Maybe he'd even expect the two of them to get really close and personal, though that wasn't happening.

Still, she had to greet him. For all she knew, that servant had gone right off to tell this guy that his long awaited fiancée was there at last. She could put him off a while, but too long might arouse suspicion. She may as well get it over with. Jessie approached the door which likely led to their connected sitting room, opening it without further hesitation.

Inside, a long haired man sat, his back to her. Jessie noticed him shudder as if in surprise as the door opened, but then he didn't acknowledge her further. She stood, frowning at the rudeness. Maybe he was asleep, since he didn't bother with even a hello. Jessie might have believed that, other than the initial reaction.

What a jerk. If he really were her fiancé, she'd greet him with a slap upside his head. But he wasn't, and she had to play the part. "Well, if it isn't James! It's been so long. How are you, my darling?"

Even though Jessie laid the sweetness on thick to her greeting, the guy still sat motionless, not replying at all. Well, maybe she had made a mistake, in how she'd acted or reacted, or maybe in the facts. The two of them could have met with each other privately without James's parents knowing, Jessie guessed. She walked around the other side, taking a look at his face.

He didn't look confused, and he wasn't asleep. Rather, he stared at the ground, moving his head away as Jessie came closer to him. How long was he going to keep up the cold shoulder routine? Jessie tried not to take it personally, but the guy still grated on her nerves. Still, she'd play the part of the loving fiancée. "Darling," she began, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" James shouted harshly. Jessie pulled her hand away as he swatted at it violently. 

With all that force, he only managed to knock himself to the floor. Jessie couldn't laugh, just react with her own confusion at his reaction. Luckily he didn't look her way as he fumbled to get back up.

"What are you doing here?" James asked in a low voice.

Jessie thought about just leaving, since she didn't know why it was even a question. Then she decided to put on the sweet voice again. "What do you mean, dear James? I've finished my schooling, and here I am, for you." Jessie paused, and James didn't respond. "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long," she said, in case that was the problem.

A single sob came out of James's throat. Jessie noticed the tears in his eyes. "You said you'd never come back!" he spoke in an almost whine.

Jessie remained silent from there. There was definitely something that had gone on, something that the parents didn't know about. Still, Jessie had to be here, for her own reasons. "Well, here I am," she said. "It's not so bad, is it? We never canceled our engagement, so you must still feel something for me," Jessie recalled that part of what Meowth had told her.

Finally making it to his feet, James wiped his eyes, regaining composure. He frowned, still turning away, refusing to meet Jessie's gaze. "Don't think I won't tell," he said. He moved his head toward Jessie, though he still looked to the ground rather than make eye contact with her. "I wasn't just making idle threats! I'll give you a chance to go, but if you're here after tonight, I'll tell my parents tomorrow."

Jessie thought a moment before responding. "Tell them what?" she finally asked.

"As much as I need to," James said, picking his head up. Though it appeared he tried to, he couldn't quite make eye contact with Jessie. He turned toward what Jessie assumed was his bedroom door. "I'll tell them everything if I have to!" he said as he put a trembling hand on his door. "So just leave. Now."

As James went into his room, Jessie heard the door locking. She went into her own assigned room, locking it the same, both to the sitting room and the hallway. Sitting as far as she could from both, she turned on her communication device.

"Hey Jess! What's up?" Meowth's voice answered.

"You didn't do nearly enough research! There's something really wrong with this engagement."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's just mad because 'you' haven't kept up with him," Meowth had rationalized the previous day. "It's been, what, five years or something? Just butter him up a bit."

"You don't get it, Meowth. That's _not_ it. He wants nothing to do with 'me'," Jessie had tried to explain.

"Just a little lover's tiff, I bet. Keep at it! He'll warm up eventually."

"You better think of a plan to bail me out, because this is all going to go straight to hell."

"No way. It'll be fine, no worries!"

Plenty of worries, Jessie thought as she got to her door. It was already eleven, it might be too rude to sleep in any more, even with the excuse of her being tired from travel. Also, there was the main objective of the mission, to get close enough to the parents to influence what they were doing. Jessie had to get the topic off 'herself', and onto other things, like how they were using their money. Or better yet, where they kept large amounts of it.

As Jessie exited the room, she saw the one whose favor she needed to court in the hall. The parents were fine, a little overly happy to see her, while this guy's reaction had gone way far in the opposite direction. Couldn't she get him to react the same, or at least not start to blow everything up into some family drama that Jessie had nothing to do with in the first place? Jessie was determined to not give up without a fight at least. "Oh, James!" she began in a sing song voice as she sped up to catch up with him.

James froze, staring at her with disbelief. He shuddered as she came closer. Jessie ignored that, and simply nodded to him, gently grabbing his hand. "Come with me," she said, leading him into the sitting room before slamming the door. "What's wrong with you?" Jessie asked roughly, perhaps letting her true self show too much in her frustration. "I'm your beloved fiancée, I've traveled across the planet to come back to you! Show a little appreciation."

James didn't respond, only went toward the door to his bedroom.

Jessie sighed. Maybe Meowth was right, she just needed to turn the charm up. "James darling, I just missed you so much." Jessie came close to James, tracing a finger down the side of her face. Though he didn't react angrily like yesterday, he still appeared distressed, clenching his jaw and looking up toward the ceiling. "You can tell how much I love you because I'm here, right? And a handsome, rich man like you could have easily broken off our engagement and found another woman rather than wait years for me. But you didn't, so I know you love me too. Can't we put beside anything that happened in the past, and just start over, start our life together?"

James moved his hand up, taking Jessie's away from his face and squeezed it gently. His face twitched, almost like he would cry. Then he shut his eyes tightly and swallowed. Before Jessie could even think the teary reunion had come at least, James gave his verbal response.

"No."

James dropped her hand, heading to the door. "Never," he added firmly before slipping inside his room.

Jessie frowned as she heard the door lock. Meowth was wrong, and her initial intuition was right. In order to fix this, it would take a lot of sweet apologizing, and maybe a little more knowledge about what 'she'd' actually done wrong. Unfortunately, she didn't have time for that.

Jessie heard her new 'parents' downstairs. She decided to slip outside for a walk rather than talk to them right away. Knowing the quickest escape routes might be necessary. As Jessie wandered outside, a growlithe came running up to her, barking incessantly. As it finally reached her, Jessie turned to it with annoyance. "What is it?" she snapped.

The growlithe sniffed her cautiously. "Gro?" it said, tilting its head.

"Whatever," Jessie muttered.

"Growlie, down! Bad! Get away!"

Jessie turned toward the voice. Holding her skirts up, her new 'mother' had run over. "I'm sorry dear, we did mean to lock it up." Putting a hand to her chin, James's mother patted Growlithe on the head. "Good boy. You see, Jessebelle isn't so bad. My, my, looks like it has finally learned to like you."

"Or at least tolerate," Jessie said. As her 'mother' looked her way, Jessie forced a laugh. "What a sweetie you've become, you darling growlithe!"

"Gro," the pokemon said flatly. Jessie was sure to glare down to warn it to not do anything.

"Any news about your luggage?"

"No, nothing," Jessie answered quickly. "I mean, did they call the house?"

"No, I haven't heard anything. Why don't we go out and get you a nice dress for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing in particular, other than us spending time together as family. By the way, how did things go between you and James last night?"

"Just... wonderful!" Jessie spouted, channeling her panic response into enthusiasm.

"Oh, good. I heard he wanted to greet you privately. I suppose he's finally matured." James's mother gave Jessie a sly smile.

"Oh, yes!" Jessie continued to gush expectantly.

"Wonderful. As you know, I wasn't pleased when you decided to take this extended excursion in the first place. But perhaps it was for the best."

Jessie nodded. On her outing, her new 'mother' bought her several dresses, each way more expensive than Jessie thought they were worth. It was kind of fun to be spoiled like this, though she knew she was still on the job. Any conversation regarding the topic of their investments that Jessie brought up was quickly changed after no more than a short comment. The lady talked about the engagement a copious amount though, including how she was looking forward to the wedding.

Jessie traveled back to the mansion in the luxury car as the sun headed over the horizon. As they entered, James's mother sighed happily. "Dinner should be ready. Let's get dressed, shall we?"

"Get dressed?" Jessie repeated. Sure, getting dressed up like this was fun, but it was getting a little old, especially since it would likely be the same kind of fancy outfit they were wearing already. Was it really worth all of the trouble?

As Jessie considered the pointlessness of it all, her 'mother' began to sharply stare her way. Jessie snapped herself out of her exasperation and brought on the enthusiasm again. "Of course, Mother! I want to look fabulous for tonight!"

The older woman nodded, appearing to forgive Jessie for her brief lapse. Keeping up a decorum around these fancy people was difficult, but not impossible, especially for an agent of Jessie's caliber. She revved herself up until she was genuinely excited as she chose the outfit for that night's dinner, going over the intricacies of it with her supposed future mother-in-law, thanking her 'dear mother' and not letting any of what this rich woman wanted to talk about become dull.

Finally, they sat for dinner. Jessie noted James wasn't around, though the 'father' was. More mindless small talk was engaged in before the young man's absence was finally commented upon.

"Where is he?" the father asked, turning toward one of the servants with a sharp expression.

"He's declined to join the meal," came the answer from the hired help.

Of course, Jessie was well informed to the reasons why, and preferred it that way. 'Declined' implied he'd done so politely, but of course the man informing them likely wasn't big on bashing 'Master James' as the son of his employer. She'd prefer James stay away, give her some time to regroup that evening before deciding what to do about this issue.

"Jessebelle dear, didn't you say things had gone well between the two of you?" the mother asked, calmly stirring her drink.

"Of course, dear Mother!" Jessie said, toning down her enthusiasm as she saw the two heads of the household looked completely humorless.

"Then I wonder what's made him so difficult now," the mother said with a sigh.

"I'll take care of it," the father eventually spoke, standing up and leaving the room.

Jessie began to tense as he left, leaving the room in silence. The cool change in the parents had been creepy. The two servants now looked anywhere but toward who they were serving. Everyone's reactions were pretty weird. Jessie tried to continue the meal herself, but found herself unable to have any kind of appetite with this ambience.

"Just listen to me!"

Finally, though it wasn't much better, James's fiery voice broke the icy atmosphere that had chilled over the room. Everyone present looked toward the door as the father's voice boomed back. "That's enough. You're supposed to be a grown up now. It's time to have a nice meal with dear Jessebelle and your mother. I won't tolerate this anymore. Get in and show them your best."

"Just listen! This is something important!"

"You shouldn't speak so rudely. Do you know how much this might upset your fiancée, who so benevolently remains loyal to you? Show some respect. After all the effort we've put into your upbringing, you should at least be able to handle that. Go greet her nicely like you did yesterday."

After that order, there was a small silence before James spoke again. "Fine then," he said, walking into the room.

The son entered in front of his father, his expression sullen. "Good evening, Mother," he said.

"Good evening, James. Can't you show us a smile?" the mother said, her own face reflecting the attitude she wanted to impart on her son.

The corners of his mouth went up, seemingly forcefully, before he sat down. "Jessebelle," he said to Jessie, still not looking at her though he was right next to her.

Jessie was dumbstruck a moment before she finally responded. "James dear! Were you not feeling well? Thanks for coming to see me," she said.

"I had to," James continued, looking toward his parents instead of her. "You're still here, even though you should have left."

"James!" both his parents exclaimed.

"Why did it have to be her?!" James demanded. "I've told you I hate her!"

"We didn't ask you to question our judgment," the father said firmly.

"Can't you pick someone else," James said.

"This outrageous outburst is exemplary of why any match was near impossible," the father pointed out.

"That's right. You haven't exactly made yourself appealing. Yet Jessebelle here still loves you," the mother added. "Don't you, dear?" The mother then turned to Jessie. "Our poor darling. I for one wouldn't blame you for tearing out of here right now."

What should she do? Of course, Jessie herself wouldn't have stuck around for any guy that claimed to hate her, who would? Even the real Jessebelle was long gone, understandably. But Jessie was neither herself nor Jessebelle right then. She had to consider what might be best for Team Rocket, which would be to diffuse things and get him to like her. "Of course I still love my James dear," she said, looking toward James who glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry about before," she said.

James turned, making eye contact for the first time. Actually acknowledging her visually might be seen as a positive step, except for how his mouth hung open, the reaction to the apology being shock, outright bewilderment instead of acceptance.

"How moving," the father said, clapping his hands together several times. "Of course, now, and even when you're married, there will be bumps in the road. Dear Jessebelle is kind enough to apologize even with your insulting behavior. With compromises like this, the marriage is sure to last. Aren't you thrilled to be able to marry such a wonderful woman?" the father asked, wiping what seemed a tear from his eye.

"Wonderful," James repeated, frowning as his gaze moved to the ground before he looked back up. "Well, I've warned you. Now I'll have to tell them about your true colors."

Crap. Without the knowledge of what 'she' had actually done, this was a huge cliffhanger. Jessie clenched her fists, tensing up as she thought of a move. Better to stop him now before trying to work it out more in private. "I really am sorry," she said. "Father is right, compromises can be made. We can create a healthy relationship. I'll change."

James only smirked in response. "Really?" he asked.

"Really!" Jessie insisted, trying her best to seem both sincere and determined and hopefully convince him not to say what might turn 'her' bad in the eyes of the parents.

She didn't. "You're afraid of me telling them what happened, aren't you?" James said, standing up from the table.

Of course she was. She didn't want to mess up her mission and had no way of predicting the outcome of some unknown bad deed she'd inherited. This guy had completely picked up the weakness behind her words and it had added to his own confidence. "Dearest James, it's not worth mentioning. If it still bothers you, let's talk it out alone," Jessie said.

"No," James affirmed. "There's no bluff in what I said last night. I'm done with keeping secrets."

"James, come sit down. You're upsetting dinner time."

James ignored his mother's instruction. "Father, Mother, listen. Jessebelle is a thief," he said.

Jessie shuddered, unable to respond to the unexpected accusation, which seemed more against herself than the persona she'd adopted. Did he know her true identity after all?

"She stole quite a bit from you, years ago. Valuables here and there, to support her and her father's endeavors. I can tell you what-"

"We know this," the mother said firmly, her expression firm, though her ire seemed directed at James himself rather than the known thief present.

"Is that all? We had a conversation without you about this topic long ago, it's forgotten," the father said with a nod toward Jessie.

"Right. As a family, we can't hold grudges," the mother added.

"Is that right," James said, his voice lowering as he sat down. Was that it, then? Somehow, Jessie felt she couldn't relax, and sure enough, he eventually continued. "If you're fine with her disrespecting your property, how about the way she treats your son?"

"Look at how benevolent she's being toward you now," the father said with a nod. "And of course, she helped you so much when you both were younger."

"R-Right," Jessie said, controlling her unease. "The only thing I want to steal now is your heart."

The corny line didn't appear to move him. He folded his arms now, glancing from his parents to Jessie. "So you won't poison me anymore?" he said.

"Ah-" Jessie's words caught in her throat. Had 'she' actually done something like that? Without the knowledge it was the truth, she had no way to know how to respond to that. Of course, she had to try and keep things cozy between both her and the parents as well as her and the son. If 'she' had really been poisoning him, even a cordial relationship probably wouldn't be able to be maintained between her and any of them. Maybe it was time to start thinking of an exit.

"That's right," James said, gaining back his confidence now as he seemed to sense Jessie's apprehension about the subject. "Jessebelle poisoned me regularly."

"You're talking about with the pokemon, right? Such accidents happen," the father said.

"She regularly ordered her pokemon to do so, pointing at me," James said.

"It's fine to joke with your loved one," the father said.

"It wasn't a joke!" James shouted, clenching his eyes and fists shut.

"You can be so dreary, sometimes outright morose, I'm sure it was just to cheer you up," the mother said.

"It wasn't! She's always mistreated me. Why won't you listen? She even laughs after I'm poisoned or paralyzed by her pokemon," James said.

"See? A joke, just some fun," the mother said.

"Of course," the father added with a laugh.

James took a few steps forward, sitting down while frowning. "You know... She even... Well, she touched me when I was paralyzed. I mean, sexually. While I told her to stop."

Really? Really, really? He was going to go there now? Jessie looked from the seemingly unaffected parents to the yes, morose son, completely dumbstruck as to what to say, seemingly along with everyone else present. She believed him, so his parents ought to. Would they throw her out? 

Finally, the father raised his head and smiled. "That's good news," he said.

"What?" James said, looking up in disbelief.

"We had been worried about you having a healthy interest in sexuality," the father continued.

James's face turned red as his mouth went agape, shocked as Jessie was by the older man's reaction. Jessie only realized her own aghast reaction was showing as the mother tapped her arm, then smiled reassuringly as Jessie looked toward her. "There's no need to feel shamed, darling," she said.

"Um... No," Jessie said hesitantly, sitting up as she tried to control her own responses even while being a part of such an awful conversation.

"Women are often shamed for our natural inclinations. A double standard, isn't it? But you've done nothing wrong. With the kind of man James has grown to be, it's only fitting you take the lead."

"Thank you, Mother," Jessie said. How else could she respond? Glancing at James, it seemed even he didn't know what to make of this, still silent with that shocked expression.

"We can talk more about it later, if you'd like," she said. "But not at the dinner table. It really is undignified, James. Even if we are happy to hear we'll likely be meeting our grandchildren soon, this is far from the setting for this conversation."

With that comment, James stood up, his hands trembling as he placed them on the table.

"Sit down, James," his father ordered.

The son followed directions, but didn't speak, or even eat anything, Jessie noted. She was eager herself to leave as the parents filled the room with pointless small talk. She couldn't even concentrate on the mission, bringing up the topics she was supposed to, just give the basic answers before it was finally time to retire to their rooms.

Of course, the heaviness almost seemed to increase as she ended up walking side-by-side next to her 'fiancé' in the hall. As they reached the door to their rooms, James actually acknowledged her. "You've won," was all he said before going into his own room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Jessie had to pause before going into her own. Winning was always her goal, but something felt strange about this supposed 'win'. Of course, something had obviously been wrong between 'her' and the guy, and the guy in general, from the start. But the atmosphere had become foreboding now. Trying to consider what to do next, Jessie opened the door to her bedroom and went in.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what happened?"

Before Jessie could think of how to even start explaining to Meowth, a blob of another participant came onto the tiny screen of the communication device next to it. "That's Miss Jessie, isn't it? Yes, tell us what happened! It must be something exciting, with you undercover. I can't wait to find out about your expert exploits!"

"Forget it," Jessie muttered. It was going to be awkward enough trying to explain what had been said to a pokemon, but with Mondo, who was really still just a kid, listening in, she wasn't going to bother. "It's like I said before. The guy isn't into his fiancée. He really, really, despises her."

"That can't be right!" Meowth said.

"Right, who would hate Miss Jessie?" Mondo asked.

"True," Jessie said, folding her legs and sitting up in the chair. It would have been much better if she was supposed to gain the favor of someone as herself. Not that she'd ever done anything like that before, but it would be much better than inheriting someone else's history, especially one like this.

"It's not just that, Mondo. If there was really that much of a problem, they'd just kick Jessie out," Meowth pointed out.

"Well, the parents aren't that concerned. They like 'me' enough," Jessie explained.

"Great! Then what's the issue? They're the ones we care about in the first place. If they really like you, who cares what the guy thinks. They're the ones that control the money, huh?"

"Right," Jessie said. Of course, that was also true. Not that it eliminated every possible problem. Something still felt really off about the situation. It could be how twisted it was in general. "The mom even takes me shopping. I talked about her investments. She seemed a little interested in what I had to say."

"So you're right on target!" Meowth praised.

"I guess so," Jessie said, trying to show confidence for the sake of her teammates.

"Keep it up then. And don't let that guy get you down, not like you're really there to date him," Meowth said. "It's better if no romance is involved, anyway. You'd just get your heart broken if you fall in love. I know from experience."

"Sure..." Jessie muttered. She really didn't want to continue the topic. Things got weird when this pokemon pretended to understand human stuff like this, though maybe pokemon had their own kind of romance. Either way, she wasn't there to hear about it.

"Oh? Have _you_ gotten your heart broken, Master Meowth?" Mondo asked.

Jessie sighed forcefully. Of course Mondo would be the one to continue that conversation. "Meowth, get back on track, who knows when someone's going to come by here. Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just hang in there, Jess! Check in again soon!"

Jessie had to smile as she saw Meowth wink on screen, emphasizing its large, human-like yet ultimately inhuman features. She turned off the device and put it back in the hiding spot, considering that her own lamentations over romance were the real reason for not wanting to talk about that topic more. There was no point in reflecting on that heartbreak. It was pretty much universal, since all romance was a lie. Pokemon experienced it too, apparently, and even this guy did. It stood to reason that the romance between the heir of this extremely rich family, and the real Jessebelle, who was apparently also very well off, should be as perfect as a fairytale, yet things had apparently gotten quite bad.

Oh well. That was his problem. She was just there to take. What was theirs was now hers, and what was hers was hers, of course. Team Rocket would get what they needed and she would get what she wanted. Not that she didn't feel bad for him at all, but the spoiled heir had some responsibility, as he was an adult that chose to stay in this mess. She had to brush aside taking that responsibility unto herself. She wasn't the real fiancée, and she wasn't him. It was all their problems. Maybe she could even take advantage of his obvious vulnerability toward 'her'.

With the optimism of those convictions in mind, Jessie got dressed, making sure she looked perfectly proper before leaving. "Good morning, Mother!" she said, greeting the other woman in the sitting room.

The lady sat with tea and fancy treats in front of her, glancing out a window before she turned her attention to Jessie. "Good morning, Jessebelle dear. I'm happy to see you this fine day."

"No, it's my pleasure!" Jessie said, then sat down. Before she could decide if she wanted to indulge, she glanced toward the window herself, seeing James outside, apparently arguing with his father. Before long, James started to turn away, only to be roughly pulled back, and have a punch landed on his face. So was there going to be a fight?

No, James just turned his back again. It was his fault for going through this if he was going to be such a pushover. Jessie couldn't help but get angry thinking about the man's reaction. Sure, it was his dad, but was he just going to sit and take what the older man dished out when he was this miserable?

His business. The two men eventually joined them, the apparently passive James sitting quietly next to her without comment. The father however, did speak to her, greeting her before adding another comment. "If there's anything we need to deal with regarding this one, please let us know, Jessebelle. You're our family now."

"Of course, Father," Jessie said. Her 'fiancé' still sat stone-faced, allowing this ridiculous level of control by his parents. Maybe he did really like 'her' after all? There was nothing else to indicate that, but then why would he act like this? It was fairly confusing, and despite being good with the parents, Jessie decided that being this _bad_ with the guy wasn't going to do. "James dear, is there something you'd like to do today?"

"Stay by myself," James said. As his parents glared at him, he added more. "I've got some reading to do. And I've been vomiting. You don't want to catch something and start vomiting, do you, Jessebelle?"

"James, remember the time and place for certain topics. And also remember that Jessebelle dear has traveled such a long way to join us again."

"I-It's fine, Mother," Jessie assured. "I also have to rest." The parents seemed displeased at some of that. Of course, it seemed that they wanted their son to be forced to do things. "And I need to track down my luggage! When I'm all rested and done with that, and James is over his bug I want to spend lots and lots of intimate time with my darling."

She'd expected that to give her minus points with James while getting plus points with the parents, but he didn't seem to care. James just quietly sat there as breakfast and other conversation continued on, his expression unchanging. Jessie left as the mother did and went to her room, wondering if she should try to get hold of Meowth or Mondo to get them to try and make her up some rich girl luggage. As she thought about it, she heard the steps in the hall. Slowly cracking the door open, she saw James opening his own room. So, he'd hide away there.

Or so she thought. Soon enough she heard the loud creek of his bedroom door and his shadow briefly covered the light emanating from her cracked open door. Jessie quietly opened it, and saw him headed out in some casual clothing and hiking boots, carrying a bag. That was an interesting choice for someone who claimed to be sick. The best use of her time seemed to be following him. Jessie quickly changed her shoes into the heeled boots she'd come with, the best she currently had for walking around, before going toward his direction.

It wasn't that hard to find him. He meandered outside of the obscenely large doghouse with the growlithe she'd seen before, then took out a box. Jessie tried her best to remain hidden. James and the pokemon didn't notice her, both distracted by the box. "Down, down, Growlie. You know these are only for a special occasion," James said, sounding the happiest Jessie had heard him as he directed the pokemon. He handed it some kind of treat. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have more." The spoiled pokemon was given another. "There's not that many more... Just take them all." James lay out the remaining food as he kneeled down.

As the growlithe finished, he hugged it. He wasn't in that great a mood after all, as some tears dripped from his face. "Look out for them, okay Growlie? If I'm not here, they'll need someone," James choked out.

This didn't sound good. Jessie bit her lip as she heard James putting the pokemon back in its house. She peeked out the window, seeing him heading off the mansion grounds and toward the forest. Of course, she had to follow. And with no time to go back and change out of the dress that was way too much for the setting, damn.

Who knew the pampered rich boy would even dirty his hands by stepping into such a place. Jessie had a difficult time remaining stealthy, so tried to keep plenty of distance in order to escape his notice. It was hard to still see him, but luckily, it looked like he hadn't noticed her yet. Unfortunately, some pokemon did, several caterpie getting angry as she infringed on their space. "Don't get in my way," Jessie ordered. "Go, Ekans!"

Her pokemon's bite attack was enough to scare them away without her having to get too into battling. Jessie returned the pokemon to its pokeball then ran forward frantically as she noted she'd lost track of the target with the battle. As she met up with a road, she looked from side to side, and was relieved to see he was on the bridge ahead.

But what was he doing? It looked like he'd dropped the bag he'd brought, and was contemplating the view from the side of the bridge. That wasn't all. Jessie walked as fast as she could, trying to figure out what was going on as she got closer. Eventually, she saw James push, dropping a tool he'd been using on the guard fence on the ground as a portion fell over the edge with a delayed harsh clang. He then climbed up and stepped directly on the edge, staring out into the large drop below.

No. No, no, no. He couldn't be going there. But it seemed he really was. Jessie ran forward as fast as she could in the outfit that was meant for a ballroom, and not this kind of job, especially when a turn like this was being taken. "Stop right there!" Jessie shouted once she realized she might not arrive on time, though she still kept running.

"You're here," James said, a defeatist sort of tone in his voice. "I guess this is a problem for you."

"You're damn right it is," Jessie spat, catching her breath as she got closer to him. She decided not to go closer in case he'd slip or just jump out of spite. "And it should be a bigger problem for you! This is your life you're messing with here!"

"It doesn't matter," James said, glancing out again at the large drop.

"Are you really that stupid?" Jessie shouted.

"Am I-" James paused, staring up at her before looking down again. "Well, you know I am, don't you? You'll finally have the ultimate proof of it. I wonder if the sympathy you get from this will be more than you got for being engaged to such a stupid, incompetent man."

"Just shut up!" Jessie shouted. "Stop thinking about 'me'. Start thinking about _you_. Your pretty face will be a pretty big mess."

"I'm expecting to die, so it'll be fine," James said.

Even in this situation, Jessie had to chuckle at the directness. "You really think your own life is so worthless?"

"Well, you're the one who owns my life, aren't you? What do you think it's worth?" James asked.

"A lot of things are mine," Jessie began, considering everything she'd wanted to take from this family as property of Team Rocket. "But not your life. Even if you say you belong to me, I've had my heart broken enough to not believe it. This here proves that, doesn't it?"

"That's right. This is all I can do," James said.

He glanced toward the center of the bridge, apparently hesitating, but Jessie didn't think for a moment that she'd talked him out of it. Why did someone as fortunate as him have to be this down? "It's not all you can do!" she shouted. "If you want something, claim it for your own. If you think someone's stolen it, then steal it back! Stand up and take what's yours, make people respect your ownership! No one will respect a pushover!"

"You..." James paused, appearing to consider her words. His grip relaxed slightly, and as it did, his foot started to shift, and then slip. James shouted in surprise, grasping out to hold himself up.

Jessie ran forward again. "Go, Ekans! Help him!" she shouted at her pokemon whose lead from being deployed from the pokeball might make a difference. Sure enough, as soon as she got there, she found James hanging on with one hand, Ekans wrapping itself around his other arm while bracing itself against the side. It was good that pokemon were so much stronger than other creatures.

"Help me!" James shouted, his expression terrified as he peered below.

Jessie let out a grunt of exasperation. He was the idiot who had been just so ready to jump a minute ago, but who wouldn't have second thoughts when they were just hanging there? She wasn't going to let him fall. Grabbing his arm, Jessie forcefully pulled him up with the help of her pokemon before he was more steady, and eventually let go completely as he tumbled completely on the bridge, catching his breath on the solid surface. "Thank you," James said, looking up and meeting her eyes.

Jessie said nothing to that, not used to expressions of gratitude. She eventually turned her back, trusting that he wasn't going to try and jump again. "Let's go home," she said, starting to walk on her own first.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, dear, what's happened here?" James's mother approached in the garden with a tone of concern, his father soon following, as a disheveled Jessie walked with James through the gate. "Jessebelle, it looks like your new dress is completely ruined. James, did you-"

Jessie could have sighed at having to deal with the parents on top of the rest of the day, but as a pro, she kept her cool and in character. "Mother, Father, I'm sorry," she began. "I know it's not proper. My dearest James was feeling better, and we decided to take a walk in the woods. And then, well, don't make me say exactly, it's neither the right time nor place, but, well, things got a bit intense." Jessie jovially turned toward James, hoping he'd play along.

"Yes," James said. He actually grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he gave her a weary but genuine-looking smile. "It was... Intense."

Jessie didn't know if it was the fact the parents certainly believed the false implications, or the man's attention, but her face heated up. Freeing herself from his stare, she only saw the parents pleased at both of their words. Positive regard was up all around, and she should be happy with that, but there was only embarrassment. As James dropped her hand, she relaxed somewhat.

"I'm tired," James said. "I'll go and rest up."

"Rest up then, dear," the mother said. Both parents smiled approvingly Jessie's way as James left. "I see my little James is finally growing up," the mother added.

It was definitely embarrassing to have them both be so into any kind of 'developments', Jessie considered. No wonder this guy was so messed up. Even so, this all seemed to be a turn for the better. Best to let it keep going. "I'm going to rest and clean up too. I'll look forward to seeing you at dinner."

Jessie did just what she'd said she was going to. There may have been ways she could better make use of her time, but she really was worn out from the guy's little stunt. A bath and an unmarred dress were just what she needed. Once dinner time came, she was all freshened up, in a clean outfit, and went out to the dining room.

James was already there, still with his default melancholy expression. Well, if he was serious about what he'd tried to do, there was no simple snapping out of it. Was he going to try that again? Jessie considered the idea, feeling her stomach knotting up. She sat down, becoming irritated at the thought. He ought to watch out if he did, she considered, depending on her mood maybe she'd just push him to get it over with. But he seemed alright, at least at the moment. He'd come on his own to a meal, which hadn't happened before, so he might not be as hung up on 'her' being there. However, he also didn't comment at all as small talk ensued.

That was fine, Jessie decided. Since it seemed he wasn't going to bring up any unsettling topics, she was free to try and direct the conversation as she wished. As the topic of Pokemon Contests came up, she felt she could naturally bring up what she wanted to. "Pokemon Contests are so fun, aren't they? I attended various Pokemon Showcases in Kalos."

"Oh, did you?" the mother said. "I'd heard that's their version of Pokemon Contests. How were they?"

"Everyone was so lovely!" Jessie exclaimed. "I especially liked how original everyone was when during the styling portion. They could really deck their pokemon out with cute accessories!"

"How nice. Perhaps those in Kalos would like the accessory line we've got. We're planning to invest quite a bit into talented designers, experienced coordinators," the father informed.

"Are you sponsoring someone?" Jessie asked.

"No, just beginning a designer line of pokemon accessories by the best coordinators, to sell for shows, or any other purpose," the mother informed.

"Well, I'm sure they're lovely, but I wonder if they will be a hit," Jessie mused.

"Aren't you sure they will? You've seen the power coordinators have over fashion," the mother said.

"Well, if you'll excuse my rudeness," Jessie began.

"Not at all," the mother said with a smile. "Do share your opinion, Jessebelle."

"Thank you, Mother," Jessie continued jovially. "Of course, I'm sure the designs are wonderful, even before I see them. But don't you think originality is important? In Pokemon Showcases, pokemon are accessorized on the spot with simple ribbons and paint. Even in Pokemon contests, any accessories are often handmade. Wouldn't a brand item be frowned upon? Participants would avoid them, and fans may not be able to afford the quality I'm sure you're expecting."

"Hm, that is a good point," the father said.

Excellent. They could be placating her, but they did seem to be seriously considering her words. Jessie decided to push forward. "Pokemon science seems like a good thing to invest in," she said. "Have you considered that?"

"Pokemon science?" the father repeated. "Is that a topic you find interesting, Jessebelle?"

"I do! I love to keep up with the latest in pokemon science, especially creating and discovering new pokemon. If I wasn't marrying darling James, I'd be right there working with everyone to make new discoveries." Jessie made the most dignified excited shriek she could. "If you sponsored it, I'd be able to keep up as part of the family. How exciting!"

"You're interested in wild Pokemon?" James asked, speaking up for the first time that meal.

If he was asking this question, that probably meant she shouldn't be. 'Wild' implied everything improper and atypical of their interests, was that it? Jessie tried to repair the misunderstanding. "I'm interested in the creation of new pokemon. Their skills and appearances are modified. Sometimes for power, other times for beauty. And 'wild', well, nothing that undignified. It's more like mysterious, rare. Pokemon science investigates those kinds of pokemon. Like Meloetta, the illusive legendary pokemon that inspired so many works of art in Unova!"

"Yes, I've heard of it. Well, this pokemon science really does sound exciting," the mother said.

"We'll have to look more into this topic," the father said.

"There's an event coming up you might be interested in," Jessie said.

"Let's make plans to go to it then, shall we?" the father considered.

There. There it was! She'd influenced them appropriately. Or so she could hope. It wasn't a success until they changed investments for real, shoveling money correctly to the Team Rocket affiliated pokemon scientists. Of course, she couldn't just run off back to headquarters from here. She might be there a while still. Jessie got on guard, ready to continually push this idea.

The next day was a success, the family making plans to definitely attend. Jessie spoke with Meowth afterward, who was excited that things were moving forward so quickly. Finishing the conversation, Jessie panicked a bit as she couldn't find her purse. As she went out to go retrieve it, she saw James in the connected sitting room, opening her bag and looking in.

"Hey!" was Jessie's automatic response. "Don't you know better than to look in a lady's bag?" She didn't remember how much she'd left in there. Was there some kind of clue that James could use to find her true identity?

He closed the bag and put it on the side table. "Only one pokeball?" was his sole comment.

Oh. If that was all, no problem. "That's right. I only have one right now," she said.

"So, you don't have your vileplume?"

Damn. Yes, Jessie recalled. Though she didn't remember everything Meowth had prattled on about, she recalled that the person she was impersonating was supposed to have a vileplume. Jessebelle had raised it as a child from an oddish, and the pokemon was a constant companion. They'd discussed this prior, and decided that a fully evolved pokemon like that would be better given to a field agent who was expected to battle, and not her, expected to peacefully fit in with this family and manipulate them. Even if they did get a vileplume, Meowth had reasoned, it might have a personality that was pretty far from the one that belonged to person she was supposed to imitate, and be a giveaway.

Maybe she should have insisted on it anyway. It wasn't like she couldn't just keep it in the pokeball most of the time. Just having it would help. Of course this guy who had known 'her' since 'she' was small would notice 'her' constant companion was gone!

"I didn't realize until now... I suppose I'd been anxious about seeing it," James muttered.

Oh. So that was it. He had mentioned he'd been poisoned and paralyzed, and the mentioned pokemon was the likely tool. "Who would do that to their lover," Jessie muttered. As she saw James's inquisitive glance, she shrugged. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to apologize, but she didn't feel like doing so for someone else again. "Maybe 'I' did some terrible things to you before. But five years is a long time. I've changed, got it?"

"You have. I never thought you'd exchange your sweet-looking pokemon for such a rough one," James commented, glancing toward the bag again.

"Huh?" Jessie clenched her jaw. She grabbed her bag and took out the pokeball, throwing it to release poor Ekans. "What about this pokemon is rough? It's sleek and dignified," she said.

James put up his hand in defence, taking a step back. Maybe he knew that Ekans also had the possibility to learn moves that might poison or paralyze. Despite his apprehension, he spoke. "How? I mean, just look at it," he said.

"I'm looking, and all I see is my adorable ekans," Jessie said, allowing the pokemon to slither on her lap and behind her as she sat down. "What about you, James dear? What sweet pokemon do you have?"

"Of course, I'm not allowed to have any," James said.

"But Growlithe-" Jessie began.

"The family's isn't the same as your own companion to train," James said.

So much 'she' ought to know and was possibly revealing she didn't, so Jessie decided to stop asking questions. The growlithe had seemed attached, so she'd assumed it was his, but it could just be a sort of pet of the family instead. "I just thought you might have caught your own by now," she decided to say.

"I haven't," James said.

"Well, what's stopping you? I mean if you want to?" Jessie said, unable to stop a smile from forming on her face. "There's a whole world of pokemon out there, and you can probably go buy a pokeball easily."

"Even if I do, most won't let themselves be caught unless you battle them first, right?" James said.

"So you want to borrow mine? Why don't you ask?" Jessie teased. She supposed she was being too much like herself, but she was trying to establish her alias as being a changed person.

"You'd really help me get one?" James asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun," Jessie said, deciding not to throw in any over-the-top gushing about how nice it was to spend time with him. She could lax that act at least while the parents weren't around.

"Really?" James repeated in apparent disbelief, but of course, she'd already answered. "Where can we go?" he asked.

"Well," Jessie began before she paused, feeling a little weird about answering. She'd never exactly caught any pokemon herself, so what would she know? "There's some out in that forest. Yeah. That's as good a place as any. We'll get a pokeball and go there."

James stood up, clasping his hands together, the moody man looking genuinely happy for once. "Yes! Let's go then! Should we leave now?"

"Well, who knows how long we'll be looking around. Maybe tomorrow," Jessie said.

James sat down and gave an exaggerated nod. He stared Jessie's way, jumping as Ekans moved. So, the pokemon was what he was interested in. That was fine, Jessie decided.

"That ekans... Did someone special help you catch it?" James asked.

"Someone special- No. It was a gift," Jessie said.

"From the one who broke your heart?" James asked.

"No!" Jessie exclaimed as an image of Mondo's smiling face handing her the pokeball came into mind. Of course, he couldn't help but have a crush on her, and he might grow up handsome one day, but in the meantime, she wasn't into kids. Besides, the authority to give her the pokemon had come from the boss himself. "It was just someone I admire, like a teacher."

"Oh," James said. "It's fine if you had, or have someone else. It has been a long time. You don't have to hide it from me. I won't tell them."

Jessie rolled her eyes without meaning to. Was he suggesting what she thought? Did he really have that little amount of pride? How could he accept a fiancée knowing she had her heart set on someone else? "There's _no one_ ," Jessie affirmed. "What about you? Do you have anyone now?"

"No. Getting my heart broken once was enough."

She'd expected the question to catch him off guard, but instead he answered directly, making her feel awkward yet again. No need to stay on this line of conversation. Jessie stood up, returning ekans to the pokeball. "Well, I'll be sure to wear something fitting tomorrow. You do so as well," she said, tapping his hand.

As James pulled his hand away suddenly, she realized she'd made a mistake. She took a step back, turning to the door to try and politely ignore his reaction.

"Um, Jessebelle?"

"Yes?" Jessie said, turning back to James who still seemed tense.

"Even if you say you're different, I'd rather you didn't touch me so suddenly."

Ah. She'd almost slipped up and forgotten she wasn't really herself right then. Of course this guy wanted some distance from 'her', despite making the decision to tolerate her now. It was unnerving, but she could deal with it. "That's fine," she said. "Good night then."


	5. Chapter 5

Fashion had always been plenty interesting, but the implications of a choice didn't weigh on Jessie that much until right then. She was there to impress the parents, wasn't she? So dressing in a manner that was considered 'improper' wouldn't please them, but damn it, she really did need to be dressed right for trudging around a forest catching pokemon. After considering her choices a while, Jessie ended up choosing the dress that seemed less likely to start dragging on the ground or catch on something.

"Hm?" James seemed confused as he saw her. "I thought you wanted to dress for the occasion." He was dressed in what this family probably considered casual slacks himself, though he still had on a button-up shirt.

"Of course I did, but, there was a problem."

"Oh, right," James said. "You lost your luggage. Well, I suppose I could make you something, since you're going to be helping me."

"Make me something?" Jessie repeated, then followed James down the hall. She stood in the door as she saw him getting something out from a box, then realized it was a sewing machine. "Do you want to spend all day on that?" she asked.

"I'll make something simple. It shouldn't take that long," James said. He motioned her in. Jessie tried not to think about it too much as he took her measurements. She watched as he began on the project. She had learned how to sew a bit herself out of necessity, who knew that rich people like him even bothered, much less moved this quickly. Couldn't they just buy the latest styles from talented, professional designers? In any case, he was right, it didn't take him all day. Well before noon, he had completed a plain and demure, yet still cute looking sundress.

As she put it on, Jessie realized it was really quite flattering. It wasn't something she could wear all the time in this persona, but it was something she'd feel comfortable with the heads of the house seeing. She could just say that they were going to their special spot in the woods again and she didn't want to ruin her dress like before. She might also say it was a gift from her 'darling James'. Anyone would understand why a sweetheart giving them a handmade gift would make it special.

Jessie shook her head. As much as she did like it, and this was the first gift made especially for her, even if she was another persona it was still her in person, she didn't want to let it get to her. He was still a messed up rich guy who thought she was someone completely different, somehow who happened to have done him wrong. There was nothing romantic about this, just him trying to make things convenient for her to do him a favor.

"Oh! You look good in that, don't you?" James said, smiling as she came out of the room and he caught sight of her.

"It does look nice," Jessie admitted. He wasn't looking at her that way, she was just admiring his own handiwork. No need to go over-the-top complimenting him beyond that, especially when he was complimenting himself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" James said, his pitch rising higher with his enthusiasm. What a kid, Jessie thought, though it was nice to see the smile on his face. It beat the gloomy look that seemed to be his default. So he wasn't permanently stuck that way after all.

"So, where should we go to buy the pokeball?" James's face fell as Jessie asked the question. "What is it?" she demanded, annoyed that he was switching his moods just with that.

"Well, I don't have any money to get one, of course," James said. "I didn't think of that before..."

Really? With all the money this family had to have, he didn't even get an allowance? "Just sell some of the stuff around here then. Not like they'll miss any of it." There had to be so much collected that it didn't matter what went out the door. Jessie noted James's dubious expression. "Just joking," she said. It probably wasn't even a good joke, with how James had accused her of being a thief before, and how 'she' apparently had been one. Jessie tried to move past it, while also dodging how she should probably have some money too. "Guess I can't help it," she said, going into her room. She opened the door, taking out an object from the previous day's shopping trip. "This can be yours then. I only have one."

James took the object, holding it up to study it. "It's weird... Is it a real pokeball?" he said.

"Yes. A limited edition I think. I happened to win it at a store's lottery. I was planning to use it myself, but you can have it so we don't waste time shopping for another."

"Thank you," James said, his brow still furrowing as he looked at the pink-colored object. "Will it still be effective?"

"It's supposed to be more effective. It's a love ball. It can more easily catch a pokemon that's in love with yours."

James chuckled. "Would that really work? It sounds like it's just a coat of paint." He pocketed the overly ornate tool. "Well, as long as it does its job as a pokeball. Let's go."

As they got closer to the door, James took her hand. The parents were sitting across the way, and just waved at her and James before they left. Jessie noted James dropped her hand as they got outside. They started to walk through the woods casually. As they got farther in, Jessie threw out her pokeball. "Go, Ekans!" she said. She leaned down. "Follow James's orders for now, okay?" she said, nodding to the man next to her.

"Ekans!" the pokemon agreed, getting tense as it stared ahead.

"Have you been battling a lot?" James asked.

"Ekans knows when to get tough to protect me," Jessie said delicately, realizing she'd been dropping her act when she was alone with this guy far too much. That wasn't good. She shouldn't get too comfortable. Even so, James seemed to shrug it off. Maybe it wasn't so bad for her to just act like herself alone around him.

"What moves does it know?" James asked.

"Bite, wrap..." Jessie paused, deciding not to tell him about the status reducing move, since it could work on humans too. "Oh, and I taught it dig."

"Should I really be the one to order it?" James asked.

"Of course, you want to catch the new pokemon, don't you?"

"Yes, but..." James muttered.

"Don't tell yourself you can't. If you're not confident enough, Ekans won't be able to have any faith in your orders," Jessie said.

"Right!" James agreed.

Jessie was momentarily taken back by his gusto before she nodded, folding her arms as they walked forward to find a pokemon to catch. Looking around, she couldn't see any. They were there when she wanted to avoid them, but kept out of sight now that it would be convenient for them to show up. Jessie sighed.

"Were you able to battle wild pokemon in Kalos?" James asked.

"Come on, you think I'd try to do something like that?" Jessie said, then saw James look down at the rebuff. "Well, it does happen. Ekans has experience in battles, don't worry."

"I see one!" James exclaimed.

"Where, where?" Jessie said. As she looked around, before James pointed forward at a caterpie curled up by a tree. "Really? Are you really going to bother with that one?" she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" James asked. "It's a pokemon."

"Maybe if you were a ten-year-old bug catcher, but you want something more classy, refined, and powerful, don't you?"

"Butterfree are nice," James pointed out.

"It looks like it just wants to be squished, you think it can really evolve?"

"Perhaps not," James said. "What pokemon should I catch then?"

"You'll know it's for you when you see it," Jessie said.

"I guess so," James said, smiling as he looked Jessie's way.

For just a little too long. Jessie had to blush as she found herself in his gaze. It couldn't be he was falling for the woman who'd apparently abused him, could it? No, she was just looking into things too much. Besides the other issues in getting involved with him, pretty boys like him weren't her type. James soon looked away and became involved with the landscape anyway, confirming her momentary suspicions were wrong.

If she hadn't already decided she wasn't into him, the next incident would have convinced her completely. James let out a shout as many caterpie fell from a nearby tree as he brushed against a branch. He grabbed her arm as he shrieked in the unflattering way, nearly falling back. "How are there so many?"

"It's just caterpie," Jessie said, then took a closer look at the many crawling around. "Never mind... Let's get away from them."

With that, Jessie pulled her acting fiancé away, running through the forest as more caterpie fell and crawled toward them with dubious intentions. "How are there even more?" James asked.

"As if I know," Jessie said. Hearing a rustling, the pair of them turned toward a corner. A nidoran came galloping toward them, almost hissing as it swung its horn forward. The caterpie scattered, clearing an area around them. "Good, let's go," Jessie muttered. As she pulled at James's hand, she noted him standing steadfast, staring at the nidoran with a pleasant, and decidedly confident smile.

"It's the one," he informed, dropping Jessie's hand.

Jessie brushed it off. For not wanting her to touch him, he happened to be touching her a lot. Since it was all innocent, she wouldn't mention it, especially now, as he seemed to have found a pokemon to connect with. She'd take some gratification herself if he were able to catch the pokemon he'd decided he wanted.

James's eyes glanced around, appearing to wait for the bug types to completely scatter. After a few moments they did, and he pointed forward. "Ekans! Wrap attack!" The pokemon let out a shout as Ekans wrapped itself around it. Glowing needles erupted from the nidoran's horn, shooting toward its captor. "No good," James informed, smiling with the confidence Jessie had asked him to have. "Ekans is also poison type."

"Was that a poison type move?" Jessie thought aloud.

"Yes," James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, of course. That stinging attack," Jessie said. She hadn't battled other poison types that often, but had seen that attack before.

Nidoran thrashed around scratching Ekans as it tried to escape. "Nidoran, I'd like the pleasure of training you. If you'd come with me."

"What are you doing? You need to knock it out, not talk to it!" Jessie said.

"I won't," James said, glancing toward Jessie as he gripped the heart-adorned pokeball tighter. "I know we'll have to fight if it refuses, but no pokemon's going to have any love for one that attacks it." James turned back toward Nidoran. "So, Nidoran! Are you going to fight for your freedom? Or will you come with me?"

The wild pokemon slowed its movements, closing its eyes before it looked up at James, who nodded. "Pokeball, go!" James shouted, then threw the item toward his desired prize. Ekans relaxed as its opponent went inside. The pokeball shook only a moment before it steadied, indicating the pokemon was now caught inside. James's face lit up. "I did it! I caught a pokemon!"

Jessie smiled, then pulled out her pokeball to return her own pokemon. As they walked out of the forest, James kept staring at his. "What is it?" Jessie asked. "If you want to see the pokemon, you could just take it out."

"That's right. I can, can't I?" James threw out the pokeball, releasing the pokemon. "Let's go, Nidoran," he said. The pokemon was calm as it appeared, looking up at its new human partner expectantly. "I'm glad to have you."

"Not a bad first catch, a nidoran. I think you caught the female," Jessie said.

"How can you tell?" James asked, peering closer at the pokemon, which looked up at him with a curious expression.

"For nidoran, there's a lot of difference. The male and female have different colors, the male is sharper, too."

"Is that right? Well, it doesn't matter," James said, then crouched on the ground. "I prefer a pokemon that's not too sharp. Let me carry you, Nidoran."

"Hey, wait," Jessie began as the cheerful man picked up the pokemon. "You know it's a poison type, right? And the kind you might get poisoned by touching." Not to mention it had to be at least a little heavy.

"Oh? Well, I don't think Nidoran would do that on purpose. I have plenty of antidotes, anyway." James looked the calm pokemon in the eyes as he spoke.

It seemed pleased, staring back at him as he spoke. "Nidoran," it eventually called, closing its eyes.

There were multiple things wrong with this picture. First of all, wasn't he traumatized by getting poisoned? Well, having an excess of antidotes might speak to that. But did he want the pokemon to be a battling companion, or just to spoil like a kid? "Well, aren't you the doting father? It's like your baby, huh?" Jessie mused as James spoke reassuringly to the nidoran.

He was suddenly silent. "Alright Nidoran, you can walk on your own now," James said, putting it on the ground. He walked forward silently. Was her comment really that weird?

Jessie suddenly realized the context of what she'd said. Despite wanting to get comfortable around him, James wasn't just _any_ guy she could make this kind of comment to. As of now, she was the one who was expected to have a kid with him. And he'd implied he wasn't very enthused about that, to put it mildly.

"It's not," James eventually said as he came back to the house.

"Hm?" Jessie turned his way.

"A pokemon's a lot different from a human child. Just for starters, pokemon battle each other." James glanced toward Nidoran, who put its head high, apparently proud of that fact.

"Yeah. That's right," Jessie agreed, not wanting to stay on the topic for long.

"So there's no way Nidoran would be a substitute for my child," James continued, actually meeting her eyes as he spoke.

Her heart beat quicker, though she felt pretty stupid at the same time. How could she have let herself be comfy enough to get onto such a touchy topic with him? No, forget her own actions, he ought to take some responsibility as well. Didn't he not even want 'her' to touch him, let alone get that close? He ought to act like it then.

"Did you want a child?" James asked before she could get hold of herself.

"I don't know," Jessie blurted out without thinking, looking away from him as she clenched her fist. She took a breath before looking back at him, seeing his vaguely confused expression. Of course, this reaction wasn't one 'she' was supposed to have. 'She' wanted the outcome James inquired about, so Jessie ought to act that way herself, and quick. "I mean, of-of course I do," she managed to choke out.

James silently smiled, staring back at her with almost a dreamy expression. His reaction wasn't entirely undesirable, but her enjoyment of it was partially why she wished he'd go back to the over-the-top hate. "I see," was all he said, even though the question was probably something that ought to be discussed more with his fiancée. "Well, thanks for your help today," he added.

"You're welcome," Jessie said, the words seeming foreign. Luckily, James only returned Nidoran to the pink pokeball, then wandered off as they entered the mansion. Jessie sighed loudly as he was out of earshot. She ought not to let herself get too excited and worked up about this kind of thing. Just in general, but definitely not with a guy she was putting up an act in front of. He had plenty of appeal, but he wasn't really her type anyway. Trying to convince herself of this, Jessie closed the door to her room to rest.


End file.
